More than a story of disability
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: One-Shot écrit pour un concours, sur le thème du handicap. Léger Aomine x Kise. "Un coup de sifflet retentit. Cela le fait retourner à la réalité. Lui ne pourra jamais jouer avec les garçons de son âge, partager une passion, en discuter des heures et des heures sans s'en lasser. Non, lui est condamné à rester dans ce maudit fauteuil."


_More than a story of disability_

**12 juin 2005**

Le plafond, blanc. Encore et toujours. Ils n'ont pas une autre couleur ? Non. Blanc c'est blanc. Il n'aime pas le blanc.

Par la fenêtre, il entend des rires, des cris de joie. Il serre les dents. Regarde le plafond, à nouveau, pour faire passer sa frustration. C'est le Docteur avec une longue blouse blanche - encore du blanc - qui lui a dit de fixer un point précis pour évacuer tout sentiment négatif. Il sait comme ses accès de colère sont destructeurs, alors il s'efforce de le calmer un peu. Mais parfois, ce n'est pas suffisant de fixer le plafond blanc. Parce-que le blanc, ça l'énerve. Parfois, il se met dans un tel état que les infirmières ne savent plus quoi faire. Et quand elles reviennent après l'avoir fuit, la pièce dans laquelle il est enfermé la plupart du temps est complètement ravagée. Et lui, il est roulé en boule sur le lit en métal, dur et froid, tremblant de tous se membres. Endormi.

Il a envie de crier. Mais il ne le fait pas. Pas par respect, non, le respect il n'y fait plus attention depuis longtemps. Il se tait pour hurler plus fort ensuite. Il sait que personne ne peut l'en empêcher. Il est invincible du haut de ses huit ans.

"Enfant-roi", murmure les autres patients dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital.

Avant, on le surnommait "le prodige". Avant cet accident.

Il bouge. Enfin, il essaye. Le lit craque, le matelas glisse un peu, mais lui ne change pas de position. Ses dents grincent, un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, qui devient un grognement sourd. Il referme les yeux, se plaignant intérieurement des infirmières, incapables de comprendre quand on leur dit de fermer les rideaux. Il n'aime pas la lumière. Trop blanche, elle aussi, trop éblouissante. Il est bien dans l'ombre, à ronger son frein jusqu'à l'instant où il explosera à nouveau.

Il sourit. Il a hâte de libérer la colère qui bouillonne en lui. Colère contre lui-même, frustration, regrets, tristesse...

On frappe à la porte. Il perd son sourire et ouvre les yeux. Son regard bleu marine se porte sur l'horloge, accrochée au mur en face de lui. Il fait une mimique, à la fois énervée et résignée, puis murmure un "Entrez" d'une voix rauque à force d'avoir peu parlé.

- _C'est pour votre sortie quotidienne_, fait l'infirmière en entrant.

C'est une jeune femme assez simple, aux cheveux roses. Il ne comprend jamais pourquoi elle s'oblige à préciser le motif de sa présence. Chaque jour, à la même heure, elle arrive, avec la machine de torture. Soit le fauteuil roulant dans lequel elle le promène durant une heure.

Il n'aime pas sortir. Il préfère rester seul. Parfois, c'est étouffant de rester en tête à tête avec lui-même. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il détruit tout ce qui passe à sa porté. Mais s'il était dehors, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? Est-il dangereux ?

Non, répond le docteur. Oui, répondent les infirmières. Peut-être, répond-t-il à son tour, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

La jeune femme le soulève pour le mettre dans le fauteuil. Il grimace. Il n'aime pas qu'on le touche. Il n'aime pas le contact avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils quittent la pièce. Lui avec regret, elle avec soulagement. L'air de la chambre du garçon est irrespirable.

Ils prennent l'ascenseur. Il déteste la voix nasillarde qui résonne lorsqu'ils arrivent au rez-de-chaussée. Il déteste le soleil qui brille fort, trop fort, et qui l'aveugle au moment où ils passent les portes vitrées de l'hôpital. Il déteste l'herbe si verte des pelouses qui entourent le bâtiment. Il déteste le petit étang devant lequel ils s'arrêtent. Il déteste l'infirmière quand elle le pousse gentiment à regarder dans l'eau pour voir les carpes. Vont-elles disparaître d'un jour à l'autre ? Non. Alors pourquoi doit-il toujours vérifier ? Cela le fatigue.

Il n'aime pas le visage qui se reflète dans l'eau. Son visage. Il n'aime pas sa peau basanée qui pousse tout le monde à lui demander s'il est réellement japonais. Il n'aime pas les cernes sous ses yeux foncés, ni ses joues creusées. Il n'aime pas ses cheveux courts et bleu marine. Il ne s'aime pas.

Il soupire discrètement lorsque l'infirmière l'éloigne finalement du point d'eau. Ils se promènent encore un peu, puis elle le laisse. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il a le droit de rester seul dehors pendant quelques heures.

Il fait doucement rouler le fauteuil en faisant tourner les roues. Il va lentement. Il n'a pas l'habitude.

Il hait ce fauteuil, symbole de toute son impuissance. Se déplacer chaque jour ainsi lui rappelle combien il est faible, et qu'il ne peut rien y changer.

Il ne sait pas très bien où il va. Il continue de rouler jusqu'à buter contre un banc. Il entendait des cris depuis quelques minutes. Il a désormais trouvé la source.

Il est sur un terrain de basketball. Devant lui se déroule ce qui lui semble être un match crucial. Tout le monde crie, tout le monde s'agite. Dix garçons de tout âges courent après une grosse balle orange qui rebondit dans tous les sens.

Son regard suit avec une fascination presque morbide tous les mouvements des joueurs. Il sait qu'il se fait du mal en regardant les jambes courir, prendre appui, sauter, puis retomber et repartir ensuite. Il le sait mais il n'arrive pas à s'en détacher. Une paire de jambe en particulier attire ses yeux. Elles sont grandes, fines et musclées, et si vite qu'il a du mal à les suivre. Et elles sautent haut, si haut qu'ils a l'impression qu'elles voudraient atteindre le ciel.

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Cela le fait retourner à la réalité. Lui ne pourra jamais jouer avec les garçons de son âge, partager une passion, en discuter des heures et des heures sans s'en lasser. Non, lui est condamné à rester dans ce maudit fauteuil.

Il serre les dents pour empêcher les larmes traîtresses de couler, et enfonce ses ongles dans les accoudoirs. Il ne faut pas qu'il se montre plus faible encore qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Au moment où il va reculer son fauteuil, quelque-chose le percute.

Douleur. Sa tête le lance. Il a mal. Il n'aime pas avoir mal.

Il entend des pas se précipiter vers lui. Puis une voix claire.

- _Oh mince ! Je suis désolé pour le ballon ! Tu vas bien ?_

Il voit d'abord des jambes, les mêmes que celles qui s'envolaient tout à l'heure, puis un short gris et un tee-shirt noir. Enfin, son regard remonte jusqu'au visage de son interlocuteur. S'arrête. Les traits fins du garçon l'étonnent, sa peau laiteuse aussi. Ses lèvres pleines qui auraient mieux convenues à une fille lui tire un sourire invisible. Et ses yeux... Il ne peut se détacher du regard posé sur lui. Il a l'impression de voir le jour se lever et se coucher dans ses yeux, de couleur dorée. Ils lui dévoilent tout. Sur le moment, il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il y lit. Le garçon semble réellement inquiet pour lui, et la sincérité qui fait briller son regard le laisse perplexe. Nulle trace de pitié dans ces yeux-là. Ils le voient comme ils voient tout les autres.

Il s'aperçoit qu'on attend une réponse de sa part. Le garçon a penché la tête en s'approchant de lui, comme pour mieux voir s'il souffre ou non. Ses cheveux blonds, lisses et soyeux, retombent un peu sur son épaule, lui donnant un air encore plus candide.

- _Ç-ca va_, répond-t-il avec hésitation.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de communiquer avec d'autres personnes que l'infirmière et le Docteur.

- _Tu es sûr ?_ insiste le garçon, soulagé tout de même qu'il sache parler.

- _O-ouais_.

Il déteste sa voix tremblotante. Il aimerait avoir l'air sûr de lui devant ce garçon populaire. Les autres l'appellent, il est aimé visiblement. Mais il ne fait pas attention à eux. Son regard lui est entièrement dédié.

- _Désolé_, s'excuse-t-il une nouvelle fois. _Pour me faire pardonner, tu veux bien attendre que j'ai fini de jouer ? Je te payerais une glace, promis !_

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui fait un grand sourire, un sourire qui l'éblouit, et repart vers ses amis.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il décide de rester. Il n'aime pas le contact humain. Et pourtant, indirectement, il accepte. Il ne se comprend pas lui-même.

Durant les minutes qui suivent, il ne lâche pas le garçon du regard. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression que le blond s'illumine lorsqu'il joue. Son visage s'éclaire, et il saute haut, encore plus haut chaque fois. De tous les joueurs, il est sans doute celui qui prend le plus de plaisir à jouer. On ne voit que lui sur le terrain. Ses mouvements sont si fluides, ses pas si légers et sa course si rapide qu'il apparaît comme une étoile. Oui, il voit une étoile filante.

Il constate, surpris, que ses pensées sont dénuées de toute jalousie. Il n'est pas envieux. Juste admiratif.

La voix claire et légèrement étonné du garçon interrompt ses songes. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il dit mais il saisit qu'il est ravi qu'il soit resté. Il détourne le regard, ne répond rien. Le blond rit un peu avant de se poster à ses côtés, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- _Je peux bouger tout seul_, marmonne-t-il à son interrogation muette.

L'autre prend une mine catastrophée, bafouillant qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça.

Il sourit intérieurement, le trouvant mignon ainsi, à essayer de se justifier, le rouge aux joues. Il se donne mentalement une claque. Depuis quand les autres garçons sont mignons ?

Le blond finit par rire un peu bêtement, puis par avancer. Il le suit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvent devant le stand de glaces. Il est surpris de constater que le garçon à l'air de connaître le chemin par cœur. Il n'ose pas lui demander comment cela se fait.

Le blond se tourne vers lui, deux cornets à la main. Il lui tend celui à la vanille, gardant pour lui celui au chocolat. Exclamation de surprise. Comment a-t-il su que c'était son parfum préféré ?

- _C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit_, fait l'autre en souriant malicieusement.

Il ne veut pas en dire plus, alors il n'insiste pas.

Ils se dirigent vers l'étang. Il n'ose pas lui dire qu'il n'aime pas aller là. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il n'ose pas dire au blond. Il l'intimide. Pourtant, ils ont sensiblement le même âge. Il n'aime pas être intimidé par les autres. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. C'est sa joie de vivre qui l'intimide.

Le garçon a fini sa glace depuis longtemps. Il s'amuse à faire des ricochets, criant lorsqu'il établit un nouveau record. De temps à autre, il se retourne vers lui et lui sourit. Ce sourire qui l'éblouit, encore une fois. On dirait un rayon de soleil.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond vient s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui. Durant les longues minutes qui suivent, ils restent, silencieux, en regardant le jour s'en aller pour laisser place à la nuit.

Le garçon ne lui parle pas de basket. Il ne lui demande pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il respecte son silence. Et il l'en remercie pour cela.

Lorsqu'il finit par ne plus voir le visage de son compagnon dans l'obscurité qui s'est installée, des pas se font entendre. Son infirmière s'approche d'eux, un peu étonné de le voir accompagné. Elle sourit à l'autre garçon, puis attrape les poignets de son fauteuil. Il soupire puis fait un signe de la main au blond. Il hoche la tête et lui sourit.

Alors qu'ils se sont éloignés de quelques mètres déjà, la voix du garçon retentit.

- _Au fait, moi c'est Kise ! Ryôta Kise !_ crie-t-il campé sur ses deux pieds, les mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

L'infirmière tourne le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

- _Aomine Daiki_, répond-t-il alors en lui adressant timidement un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il est arrivé ici.

* * *

**5 juillet 2005**

Au fil des jours, les deux garçons sont devenus amis. Il va voir le blond jouer et celui-ci vient quelques fois lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, les après-midi où il pleut.

Kise - il a encore du mal à l'appeler ainsi - ne lui a rien demandé sur l'origine de son état. Il ne pose pas non plus de questions sur sa présence constante à l'hôpital. Ils sont très bien ainsi. Cette relation leur convient à tous les deux. Et même s'il refuse de l'avouer, il est heureux d'être ami avec le blond.

Le Docteur est venu le voir, une fois. Il les a trouvé en grande discussion sur le basket, échangeant des sourires et des rires. Il a été ravi de voir les yeux habituellement mornes de son patient s'illumine un peu en contact de l'autre garçon. Il est repartie en fermant doucement la porte, secouant un peu ses cheveux bleu clair.

Depuis l'accident, il a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais Kise n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Sa joie de vivre et son sourire étincelant sont communicatifs. Son rire sonne agréablement à ses oreilles. La plupart du temps, il se tait, préférant l'écouter parler de tout et de rien, plutôt que de participer à la conversation. Le blond ne s'en accommode pas. Il parle toujours pour deux, de toute manière.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil brille très haut dans le ciel. Il fait chaud. Sur le terrain, les joueurs continuent de se donner à fond, malgré l'atmosphère chargée d'humidité. Il admire leur détermination. Encore plus celle de son ami, qui se démène comme un fou, un air sérieux sur le visage. C'est seulement quand il joue qu'il a cette expression. Le reste du temps, il a toujours un rire sur le bout de lèvres, qui ne demande qu'à éclater.

Un coup de sifflet résonne, annonçant la fin de la première mi-temps. Les joueurs reviennent sur le banc, essoufflés. Kise s'approche de lui, souriant.

- _On va encore gagner !_ s'exclame-t-il en bombant le torse.

Il a un sourire en coin.

- _C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, dis donc_, réplique-t-il.

Il lui tend une bouteille, ainsi qu'une serviette. Ils discutent un peu, avant qu'un nouveau sifflement ne retentisse. Au moment de retourner sur le terrain, le blond se tourne vers lui.

- _Ça te dirai de venir jouer avec nous ?_ demande-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas. Son ami n'est pas idiot, il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas sortir de son fauteuil !

- _Je ne peux pas_, grogne-t-il. _Ça se voit, non ?_

- _Mais bien sûr que si tu peux !_ s'exclame le garçon en souriant.

Il serre les dents. Il pensait que le blond était son ami. Est-ce une manière de ce moquer de lui ? Il n'aime pas qu'on s'amuse à ses dépends. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui pose la question.

- _Tu vois bien que je suis incapable de marcher !_ s'écrie-t-il, en colère.

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de tes pieds, juste de volonté_, fait le garçon. _Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est surtout que tu ne veux pas ! Tu as peur_, ajoute-t-il plus bas.

-_Je n'ai pas peur ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je pensais que tu me comprenais !_

Il s'en va aussi vite qu'il le peut. Des larmes de frustration coulent sur ses joues.

- _C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Aomine !_ entend-t-il dans son dos.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il jette à terre tous les objets à proximité. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend plus. Pourquoi la seule personne à laquelle il tient vient-elle de le trahir ? Pourquoi est-ce-que cela fait si mal ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être comme tous les autres enfants ? Être comme Kise ? Avoir un talent, une passion, pouvoir marcher et rire comme si c'était normal, pouvoir sourire sans se soucier de rien ?

Il crie sa rage, sa douleur, sa trahison. Il crie sa frustration, sa jalousie. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas crié comme cela. Le sourire du blond l'en empêchait. Il a aimé ce sourire. Désormais, il le déteste.

Il s'endort finalement à même le sol. Son infirmière passe la porte de la chambre, inquiète. Elle le dépose sur le lit et le borde. Ses longs cheveux fins balayent le visage torturé de l'endormi lorsqu'elle se penche pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle se relève. Fait un sourire triste. Le petit garçon retrouvera-t-il un jour sa place ? Mènera-t-il de nouveau une vie normale ? Elle soupire. Pense au petit blond qui l'accompagne souvent. Retient un autre soupir, triste. Elle sait qu'il n'y a que lui pour l'aider. Il a besoin de lui.

* * *

**17 juillet 2005**

Cela fait près de deux semaines qu'il ne parle plus à Kise. Il essaye de faire comme s'il était mieux sans lui mais c'est difficile. Son ami lui manque. Mais il ne veut pas le reconnaître.

Le Docteur lui a demandé de venir le voir cet après-midi. Il attend devant son bureau quand la porte s'ouvre. Le Docteur lui fait signe d'entrer, la mine sérieuse. Il a l'air préoccupé.

Une fois assis à son bureau, le Docteur lui tend un papier qu'il a sorti d'un gros dossier. Il le prend, les mains tremblantes. Il sait ce que c'est. Cette feuille déterminera le chemin que prendra sa vie dans les prochaines années.

Il hésite à la lire. Il a peur. Puis il n'y tient plus et baisse les yeux.

Il doit relire plusieurs fois les mots écrits en majuscules rouges pour comprendre leur sens. Sa bouche finit par s'ouvrir en grand, ses yeux laissent échapper quelques larmes.

- _Nous commençons la rééducation la semaine prochaine_, annonce le docteur avec un sourire.

Il roule lentement dans les couloirs, n'osant encore trop y croire. Il allait marcher à nouveau ! Sentir le sol sous ses pieds, le vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements lorsqu'il courrait. Il ne peut plus retenir un sourire béas.

Au moment où il passe devant une porte verte, il entend une voix qui lui est familière. C'est celle de Kise. Le ton qu'il emploie est beaucoup plus lent et doux. Plus triste aussi.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder par l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte.

Le garçon est assis sur une chaise et lui tourne le dos. Il parle à une femme assise sur le lit. Celle-ci lui ressemble. Ses cheveux sont très longs et blonds, comme ceux de son ami. Ils sont cependant ternes et emmêlés. Sa peau claire est également comme celle de Kise. Bien que la femme ait le teint plus crayeux. Leur ressemblance s'arrête là. Les yeux de la femme sont noisettes. Ils ne dégagent rien. Pas de joie de vivre, comme celle du garçon, ni d'éclat quelconque. Elle donne l'impression de ne plus être connectée au monde réel.

Le blond lui parle, mais elle ne l'entend pas ou, du moins, elle ne réagit pas.

- _Tu as encore perdu du poids_, fait remarquer Kise alors qu'il sert la main de la femme dans la sienne. _Tu te nourris bien, j'espère ! N'oublie pas ce que le médecin a dit, Maman !_

Il lâche un hoquet de stupeur. La femme est donc la mère de son ami ? Il comprend désormais pourquoi il est souvent à l'hôpital.

Le garçon l'a entendu. Il se retourne brusquement. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reculer, la porte s'ouvre complètement.

Plusieurs émotions traversent le visage du blond à l'instant où il le voit : de la surprise, de la joie, un peu de colère, et de la joie aussi. Puis il sourit tristement et l'invite à entrer.

Ils s'approchent doucement du lit. La femme n'a pas bougé. Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle se soit aperçue de sa présence.

- _Ma mère_, fait le blond avec un peu de gêne et de timidité à la fois.

Il acquiesce en silence. Et alors, sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé, Kise lui raconte son histoire. Comme pour regagner sa confiance.

Il lui dit que sa mère n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Elle a été gentille, aimante, belle, radieuse. Puis son mari est parti. Et elle en est devenue folle. Un jour, elle l'a regardé et lui a demandé qui il était. Alors, sans rien dire, il a appelé l'hôpital et les infirmiers en blouse blanche sont venus la chercher.

Il avait six ans à cette époque.

Il a ensuite été placé en famille d'accueil, chez les Kasamatsu, qui sont très gentils et ont un fils un peu plus âgé que lui, avec qui il s'entend relativement bien. Mais tous les jours après l'école, il passe voir sa mère pour lui raconter sa journée. Il sait qu'elle ne le reconnait pas, mais il s'acharne. Et même quand les médecins lui ont dit que son état empire de jour en jour et qu'elle ne l'entend sans doute plus désormais, il continue encore et encore sans jamais baissé les bras.

Quand il a fini son récit, il garde les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Ses épaules se sent relâchées et il se sent soulagé d'un poids. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu marine est le premier à qui il confit son histoire. Il a un peu peur de sa réaction.

Celui-ci regarde son amis, les yeux grands ouverts. Il l'admire. Il l'admire réellement. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas perdre espoir depuis tout ce temps ? Comment fait-il pour sourire sans cesse sans jamais se plaindre ?

Il a honte de son attitude. Lui a désormais la certitude qu'il pourra marcher de nouveau un jour. Mais Kise, lui, ne retrouvera jamais sa mère. Il a envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fait pas. Parce-que son ami pourrait prendre cela pour de la pitié. Et il est bien placé pour dire que, la pitié, personne n'en veut.

Il se contente donc de serrer le garçon dans ses bras, même si c'est difficile à cause de ce maudit fauteuil, même s'il n'aime pas trop être en contact avec d'autres gens. Il sait que, bien qu'il ne le dise pas, son ami à besoin de réconfort. Et lui, il est là. Il est là pour lui prêter une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il est là pour le soutenir.

* * *

**30 juillet 2005**

Les deux garçons sont redevenus amis et plus proches qu'avant. Leur quotidien a repris sans changer d'un iota. Seule différence, il participe désormais aux matches de basket, malgré son handicap. L'amitié et le soutien qu'il partage avec Kise l'aide à surmonter les épreuves qui s'offrent à lui dans le futur.

Il a fait sienne la passion du blond, désirant plus que tout réussir à marcher à nouveau pour pouvoir jouer normalement. La flamme qui brûle dans ses yeux fait sourire le Docteur et l'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui. Ils savent qu'il est sur le chemin de la guérison.

Il a lui aussi raconté son histoire à son ami. Celui-ci sait désormais pourquoi il ne peut plus utiliser ses jambes. Les accidents de bus sont peu fréquents. Il n'a pas eu de chance.

Ses parents viennent le voir de temps en temps. Mais ils sont débordés par leur travail. Ils sont toujours débordés. Quand ils sont là, ils ne savent pas quoi dire. C'est Kise qui fait la conversation dans ces cas-là. Et il ne l'en remercie jamais assez.

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée. Il est sur le terrain, à lancer le ballon dans le panier. Il attend que le blond le rejoigne. Le Docteur avait quelque-chose à lui dire.

Une heure passe. Il marque 37 paniers.

Deux heures passent. Il en marque 41.

Trois heures. Seulement 25 ballons retombent dans le panier.

Il est inquiet. Son ami n'aurait pas volontairement manqué un rendez-vous.

Il va se renseigner. On lui annonce que la mère du blond est décédée il y a maintenant deux heures et demi. Il ne peut pas y croire. Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir ! Kise a besoin d'elle !

Il appuie très fort sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et s'impatiente jusqu'à arriver au bureau du Docteur. Il frappe à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, c'est l'infirmière qui apparaît. Il se jette presque dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il se sent mal, très mal. Les larmes qu'il n'a pas pu laisser couler en entendant l'histoire de son ami dévalent maintenant ses joues, tandis que l'infirmière le sert contre elle, lui murmurant des paroles douces et apaisantes.

* * *

**4 août 2005**

C'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu l'enterrement de la mère de Kise. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas y assister. Il passe des examens importants.

Il s'en veut de ne pas être là pour son ami. Il est en colère contre les médecins qui l'empêchent de sortir de la salle, le tenant fermement.

Il soupire. Il ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Mais il le faut. Il ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Il espère seulement que le blond va bien.

* * *

**10 août 2005**

Il n'a aucune nouvelle de Kise. Il se demande sérieusement s'il lui en veut. Il a peur que le blond ne veuille plus le revoir.

Il n'arrive plus à dormir.

* * *

**26 août 2005**

Il vient d'apprendre que la famille d'accueil de son ami a déménagé. Il a demandé à ce qu'on donne son adresse au blond.

Il continue sa rééducation avec acharnement.

* * *

**25 octobre 2005**

Il continue d'attendre une lettre, ou quelque-chose de la part de son ami. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Il est déçu à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la boîte aux lettres et qu'il la referme, les mains vides.

Sa rééducation s'achève bientôt. Enfin presque. Il a hâte de pouvoir courir à nouveau.

* * *

**1er janvier 2006**

Le Docteur lui a dit qu'il marcherait pour l'année suivante. et, comme toujours, il ne s'est pas trompé. Bon, il est tombé - plein de fois même -, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il a pu poser le pied seul sur le sol. C'est déjà un exploit.

Il n'attend plus de signe.

* * *

**12 juin 2013**

La foule en délire dans les gradins, hurlant son nom à s'en percer les poumons. Le crissement des chaussures sur le sol. Le léger balancement du filet. Le contact du ballon dans ses mains. La proximité des autres.

Il sourit. Il aime ça. Définitivement. Il aime le basket.

Il ouvre les yeux, qu'il a fermé pour mieux apprécier l'instant. Il est conscient de tout, tout autour de lui. Il est confiant. Il sait qu'il va gagner. Alors, brutalement mais gracieusement, il prend son envol et saute haut, très haut. Puis il lâche la balle. Elle décrit une lentement courbe merveilleuse, avant d'atterrir dans le panier, sans même toucher les bords. Parfait. C'est juste parfait.

La foule applaudit, crie, hurle, scande son nom. Il sourit. Parce-qu'il aime ça. Il l'a déjà dit des millions de fois mais ce n'est pas important. Il aime le basket.

Le match se termine. Il ne regarde pas le score, ce n'est pas ça qui compte le plus. Non, ce qui compte, c'est le plaisir de jouer.

Il s'approche des bords du terrain pour boire, après avoir salué ses adversaires. Il adore le street-basket. Ses mouvements sont plus libres, il se sent mieux.

Son œil est soudainement attiré par une chevelure dorée qui se fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il fronce les sourcils. Cela lui rappelle des souvenirs. Il connaît ces cheveux. Et... il connaît ce sourire ! Ce sourire qui lui a tant manqué depuis des années.

Le jeune homme face à lui sourit timidement. Ces yeux dorés si brillants et si doux... il les connaît également. Et maintenant, ils le regardent.

Son ami d'enfance est devant lui.

Il lâche sa bouteille d'eau, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne sait pas quoi dire penser et l'autre ne sait pas quoi dire après sa longue absence.

Mais bientôt, il n'y a plus besoin de mots. Il s'est avancé et a pris le blond dans ses bras.

- _Tu m'as manqué_, chuchote-t-il en le serrant plus fort.

L'autre sourit. Ils ont retrouvé la personne qui les a aidé à surmonter la douleur et la frustration du handicap, de la différence, qui les touche de près comme de loin. Ils se sentent complets désormais. Ils savent que plus rien ne les séparera. Tout ce qu'ils ont partagé les rend plus proches que n'importe qui.

_Leur vie, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de handicap, c'est aussi le récit d'une amitié belle et touchante._

* * *

Bien le bonjour, fans de KnB !

Et oui, encore un nouvel O.S... Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques mois pour un concours, sur le thème du handicap. C'est sans doute le plus long que j'ai écrit à ce jour, et j'en suis très fière :D Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^-^

Bye ~


End file.
